


Squidward's Rage

by Sandersedge



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Beating, M/M, Pain, Painful Sex, Rage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Tentacle Rape, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandersedge/pseuds/Sandersedge
Summary: SpongeBob has ruined Squidward's life for the last time and he's going to teach him a lesson he'll never forget.
Relationships: SpongeBob SquarePants/Squidward Tentacles
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Squidward's Rage

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for an anonymous user who gave me a prompt and told me an idea they had. They said they weren't a good writer and wanted to see what I could do with it. I'm not sure if they asked others or not, but if they did, I hope that user gets plenty to read in the near future. 
> 
> While this isn't something I'd normally write, I figured I should challenge myself to step out of my comfort zone and see what I could come up with. As always, please leave any critiques or criticisms.

“Stop it,” SpongeBob cried out. “Why are you doing this to me?”

“Shut up,” Squidward replied as he swung the bat again striking SpongeBob in the side of the head. 

This causes another cry from the sponge as pain rocketed through his body. Yes, he could absorb some impact, but after hours of torture there was only so much he could take. Tears streamed down his eyes as he looked at the enraged octopus. 

“See, when you don’t talk you don’t get hit,” Squidward said looking at the sniveling little creature tied to a chair. “Now are you going to listen to me or am I going to need to beat you again for interrupting me?”

SpongeBob didn’t answer, he just nodded his throbbing head in agreement. 

“I bet you wonder why you’re here,” Squidward began as he set the bat down on the floor. “See since you’ve lived next to me, you’ve invaded my privacy, you’ve destroyed countless items of mine, and you’ve made my life a living hell. I could almost deal with all of that, but today when you broke my clarinet it was the final straw. Now you need to learn your lesson.” 

SpongeBob just nodded again. He didn’t mean to break Squidward’s clarinet, he was just so excited about his new jell fishing net he wanted to tell someone. Since Patrick wasn’t home, he went to his second best friend, Squidward. 

When he’d burst through the door, he didn’t see the box on the floor and had tripped. This set his new net flying, which slammed right into Squidward who was playing his prized instrument. The initial shock of the object hitting him causes him to drop the woodwind and shatter it on the floor. 

SpongeBob tried to apologize, but the fire raged in Squidward’s eyes. He had quickly grabbed the sponge and thrown him in a chair before tying him tightly so he could escape. Then he just started beating the yellow sea creature. 

First he flailed with his tentacles, but the sponge just absorbed every blow. Then he reached for a book, hoping it would do more damage. When that didn’t work he fumbled through his closest until he found an old bat. The first blow with that caused SpongeBob to wince in pain and that’s when he knew he had the right tool for the job. 

For the next four hours, Squidward would wail on SpongeBob with the bat until his anger subsided. But every time he looked at his broken instrument, his rage built up again. Even having the sponge speak was enough to drive the octopus over the edge. 

Now nearing the fifth hour, SpongeBob just wanted to go home and forget about all this. He was tired, sore, and his eyes burned from crying so much. His spongy skin was dented from where the bat had landed it’s blows and even little bits had fallen off due to the repeated abuse. 

“Squidward?” SpongeBob finally said. “Can I ask you something before you hit me again?”

“Fine.” Squidward replied as he reached for the bat. “You get one question, any more than that and you know what happens.”

“Am I going to die?” he asked meekly. 

“No,” Squidward laughed as his nose scrunched up. “I’m not going to kill you, at least I don’t plan to anyway.”

SpongeBob just hung his head. Deep down he felt like dying just to get all this over with. But at the same time what would Patrick think? How would Gary survive? How would Sandy ever know how he felt about her?

“I bet you’re wondering when you can go home?” Squidward said, interrupting SpongeBob’s thoughts. “Tell you want SpongeBob, I’ll make you a deal, if you do one thing for me I’ll let you go and you have to promise never to speak of it ever again. You also can’t ever come back here. Do you understand?”

SpongeBob nodded as he wondered what that one thing might be. Was Squidward going to make him clean his house? Or was it something else? 

“You’re going to have sex with me and you’re going to like it,” Squidward said. 

SpongeBob was beyond confused. He knew what sex was of course, but he’d never done it before or even knew really want to do. Also, how did an octopus have sex anyway? 

“Ok,” SpongeBob agreed. “But I don’t really know what to do, but if it means I can leave and go see Gary, I’ll do it.”

“Oh this is gonna be good,” Squidward said, rubbing two of his tentacles together. 

He quickly cut the ropes that bound SpongeBob to the chair and then grabbed a hold of him. He then carried him upstairs to his room and tossed him on the bed. Not wanting the sponge to make a break for it, he then shut and locked the window and door to keep SpongeBob inside there with him. 

“Take off your clothes,” Squidward ordered. 

SpongeBob did as he was told. Slipping everything off, including his shoes and socks. 

Squidward looked at the naked sponge and then started to wonder how he was going to do this. SpongeBob didn’t have a penis or anus, he was just flat sponge all the way down. 

“Where’s you butthole?” Squidward asked. “Or your dick for that matter?”

“Sponges don’t have those,” SpongeBob replied expecting to be hit again. 

“So, like, how do you piss or shit?” Squidward said, even more confused than he was before. 

“Out my osculum,” he replied pointing between his legs. 

“Your what?” Squidward said, making a disgusted face. 

“My osculum, see,” SpongeBob laid on the bed and pointed to a small pore in between his legs. “When I need to do my sponge business, I sit down on the toilet and it all comes out there.”

“That’s disgusting,” the octopus replied, choking back a gag. “But it’ll have to do.”

With that Squidward shucked his clothes and moved his mating arm from in between his legs. 

“Hey you do have another tentacle!” SpongeBob said in surprise. 

“Shut up and turn over on your stomach,” Squidward ordered. 

SpongeBob complied not really knowing what was going to happen next. Was Squidward really going to shove that big thing inside of his osculum? Guess he was about to find out. 

As SpongeBob braced for whatever was going to happen next, Squidward massaged his mating arm, making sure it was good and ready. Once he was satisfied, he locked in on the sponge’s dirty hole and rammed the arm inside. 

SpongeBob screamed in pain, it hurt so bad and Squidward wasn’t even being gentle. Tears started streaming down his face again as every thrust from the octopus hurt worse than the last one. 

“Oh Neptune,” Squidward moaned. “You’re so tight you little slutty sponge.”

As SpongeBob’s osculum started to stretch a bit, Squidward could fit more of his mating arm inside the sponge. He also picked up his pace since this felt better than any octopus he’d ever been inside of. 

SpongeBob could feel his spongy exterior tearing as Squidward crammed more and more of his arm inside of him. Mixed with all the pain was a tiny bit of pleasure though. Not that SpongeBob was getting any real enjoyment out of this, it was just his body coping with what was happening. 

Finally Squidward stopped and removed his mating arm from inside the sponge. SpongeBob hoped he was finished, but that wasn’t the case. 

“Roll over on your back for daddy,” Squidward said. “I want to watch your face as I cum in you. Hold up your legs too.”

SpongeBob didn’t know what that meant, but he rolled over and grabbed his knees. It hurt to bend that way, but he knew he had to do what he was told. 

Squidward then lined up his mating arm again and shoved it inside SpongeBob. He then proceeded to pin the sponge down and his thrusts became wild. 

The look on SpongeBob’s face was that of pure terror. His eyes were bugging out, tears still streaming down his cheeks, and he was biting his bottom lip so hard his buck teeth were sinking into his skin. 

“Oh yes,” Squidward moaned. “I’m going to cum inside you!” 

SpongeBob braced for whatever that meant. He hoped it didn’t mean any more pain and he really hoped that it was the end to all this. 

Suddenly SpongeBob felt a gush of warm liquid course through the center of his body. Squidward’s face was distorted and his eyes had rolled back into his head. He crammed his mating arm as far as he could inside SpongeBob as he dumped his seed throughout the sponge’s body. 

When Squidward pulled out he looked down at SpongeBob and gagged. His cum was oozing out of SpongeBob’s pores. He guessed it made a certain amount of sense, but it was still one of the grossest things he’d ever seen. 

SpongeBob still had his eyes closed as he was sobbing. He felt the sticky goo slide out of his pores and just felt dirtier than he’d ever had before. He felt down as his now ruined osculum and found that it was no longer a little pore. He hoped it would shrink back down as time went on, but he doubted it. 

“Can...can I go now?” SpongeBob finally asked. “I just want to take a shower and see my snail.”

“Ya get out of here,” Squidward said. “And remember what I said, you’re not allowed back here and you’re to tell no one what happened. If you do, I really will kill you.”

SpongeBob nodded and picked up his clothes. He ran back to his pineapple battered, broken, and abused. It was finally over and the healing process could now begin.


End file.
